


The Prodigal Son Returns

by guineamania



Series: August Rush 2016 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post Civil War, Post-Ragnarok, Thor returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor returns from his trip back to Asgard and is appalled at all that has happened in his absence</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prodigal Son Returns

**Author's Note:**

> This fits in after New Beginnings but before A Reluctant Warning

“You know you could really warn us when you plan on dropping by,” Clint smirked as the team stood looking at the burnt symbol on the grass.

“My apologies Clint,” Thor bowed his head, stepping forwards. It had taken long enough to get him to stop calling him son of Barton, Clint was quite proud of himself for managing it, no one else had. “I have not yet developed a way to communicate between our realms. Heimdall informs me that your Man of Iron has divided our team?” Thor looked confused as he walked, implying that everyone should be following him. Everyone did follow him.

“The ruling power his decided that we should be controlled and not permitted to act as we will,” Clint explained, he had mastered the act of talking in terms that Thor would understand and the God of Thunder looked a mix of shocked and angry.

“How do they dare?” he questioned. “We have been saving their people and they want to command us,” Thor frowned. It was a great relief to Steve that they had the Asgardian on their side; with Bruce missing whoever had the heavy hitter would have the advantage. Now that was them.

“We have set up another group, the Secret Avengers, will you join?” Steve requested and Thor laughed with his big booming power.

“Of course Captain Rogers, I may need to return to Asgard but while I rest in this realm, may power is yours to command,” Thor replied. “Now where is the feast hall in this palace?” he asked and everyone sighed. They would need to restock the kitchen.


End file.
